The game of golf is a very popular game that is played throughout the world by people of all ages and athletic abilities. While playing the game of golf, the golf player has to cover a great distance from the teeing point to the last hole. Furthermore, the golf player has to carry several golf clubs, each club being suitable for a specific purpose. A golf player, for example, would use one club for distance, another club for accuracy, etc. A full set of golf clubs includes four wood clubs, nine iron clubs and one putter. Furthermore, a golf player would occasionally carry a ball retriever, and other accessories, such as an umbrella, etc.
Presently, the golf clubs and other golf accessories are carried in golf bags that are especially made for that purpose. Furthermore, although many players choose to walk the entire distance and to carry the heavy golf bag either on their shoulders or in a push cart, other players utilize well-known motorized golf carts that provide seats for two people and a golf bag carriage section in the back thereof. The golf carts have roofing structures that are suitable for providing the passengers of the golf carts with some protection from the rain or the sun.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,098,536 and 4,332,415 disclose golf carts having seats, sections for carrying golf bags and roofing structures.
The use of golf club bags and the placement of those bags in the back of golf carts in order to carry the golf clubs on the golf course has many disadvantages. One disadvantage is that it requires the use of a golf bag in addition to the use of a golf cart, thereby increasing the number of equipment required to play a game of golf. Another disadvantage is that the placing of the golf bag in the back of the golf cart in an upright position, as described in the aforementioned patents, makes the removal or replacement of the golf clubs in the bag difficult and inconvenient. Another disadvantage is that the bag has an open top, whereby the golf clubs are exposed to the elements of nature such as the sun and the rain. Another disadvantage is that oftentimes there are more than one golf bags placed in the rear section of the cart whereby the golf cart becomes crowded. Another disadvantage is that the clubs are usually placed in the bag in a disorderly fashion, thereby making the location of the appropriate club a difficult task.
The present invention overcomes all the aforementioned disadvantages by providing a stowage compartment for the golf clubs that is an integral part of the golf cart thereby eliminating the need for bags and the "overcrowding" of the cart; by providing a stowage compartment that is easily accessible to the players; by providing a stowage compartment in which the golf clubs are arranged in an orderly fashion; by protecting the golf clubs and other accessories from the elements of nature; and by providing a stowage compartment that is very economical.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will appear from the following description.